The present invention relates to a method of recording information to an optical recording medium and an information recording apparatus, and particularly to a method of recording information to an optical recording medium and an information recording apparatus that is suited to achieving high data transfer rates. In addition, the present invention relates to an optical recording medium and particularly to an optical recording medium that can be recorded at a high data transfer rate.